hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pyro Shark/@comment-26164777-20180219182517
Adding as comment which I also included as an edit to the page --- Below method is a tricky way to finish the mission --- There is one more hack to completing the rain of fire mission. That is first turn off mobile data and wifi. Then go to Shawaii Land. Burning the stars and eating the modfified biplane here, will fill the gold bar faster. Keep getting as many gold rushes till you die or time runs out. As soon as you switch back to main map, increase the phone time by 2hrs 1min. It is better that you don't enter Shawai for a month and start the mission afterwards keeping the date to 1 month earlier. If you are in luck, even after failure the last time won't be reset. I don't know the exact logic. Anyway, after you increment the time, the portal becomes active again. Keep repeating this until you finish the mission. Sounds easy right, but there is a catch called health drain. If you don't finish the mission within around 35 mins, it becomes impossible. You simply can't keep incrementing the time because in some cases, even though the portal is open, you won't be able to go back inside. You will have to come a few metres away and go back inside which costs around 4 to 5 seconds. 4 to 5 seconds after 20 mins of gameplay means you are dead. Also don't forget the enemy Mr. Snappy, hovering around the portal. You should have a lot of luck to do this trick way also. The main and the only danger factor is unable to go back inside the portal due to some glitch and you have to have a lot of luck, and can die only 6 times outside the portal. Triggering gold rush in Shawaii can be done in many ways, but the proper way to maximise the mission percentage is to reduce the underwater timings. In the first 15 mins or so, swim only on the surface and in the sky. When the gold bar is about to be full, fly to a populated area and trigger the gold rush, stay slightly below the surface of water and keep moving left and right. If you are about to trigger gold rush but time in Shawaii is going to end, it is better you die in shawaii and come back after incrementing phone time, don't do the silly mistake of triggering gold rush and going back to main map during gold rush. This would happen only in the first time you enter shawaii. Next time on wards, you won't be able to complete the full 3mins sice health drain is faster. Keep a target of avg 3% increase in mission objective per gold rush. The golden rule is the percentage of mission completed should be around 3 times the minutes elapsed. Good luck. If you feel that this is cheating, you don't have to feel guilty. Since even by so called cheating, this is the most difficult mission in the whole game which is not worth the reward. The developers didn't set the difficulty properly, it should have been 500 enemies instead of 100